Klaine Christmas
by SpecialBookworm-394
Summary: Blaine and Kurt break up and they meet again on Christmas break 3 years after the fact. Read to see what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Although, I do have Darren Criss and Chris Colfer on my Christmas list. I really doubt, I will get them. Oh well, I just have to content myself with Fan Fiction where they do belong to me at least for the duration of the story.

Kurt stares out of the window of the Boeing 747 as it makes its descent into Lima, Ohio. It had been 3 years since Kurt had been back in Ohio. But after that time in New York and NYADA; he had lost his zeal for life.

_May 31, 2012. The day he was finally leaving McKinley and Lima behind for good. The day he and Rachel packed their things to move to NYC to make their dreams come true. Also, the day he had to do the hardest thing he had ever done in his eighteen years of life. He had to let go of his Blaine. He didn't want to, but he knew he needed to for both Blaine and himself. He couldn't hold Blaine back from his own opportunities. As he walked off the stage with his diploma he saw Blaine waving to him and smiling out of the corner of his eye, but Kurt just stared straight ahead and walked back to his seat amongst the remaining graduates. This was going to be harder than he had anticipated. As they arrived at Kurt's house for his and Finn's joint graduation party. Kurt's breath caught in his throat knowing that this would be the last time he would ever talk to Blaine. This had to be a clean break for both of them. No further communication. No way to drag up the past. No chance of heartbreak._

"_I'm so proud of you, Kurt. I'm so proud of how brave you were all on your own; standing up to bullies. I'm proud of you for graduating today but I'm the most proud of you for chasing your dreams. I know you'll succeed, Kurt." Blaine said, his eyes filled with emotion. Kurt took a deep breath, It was now or never. _

"_Blaine, I need to tell you something.", and with those words he had done the most difficult thing of his life. So he had let him go, with tears streaming silently down his face and whispered 'I love you's' shared for the last time, between the pair. The next day, as he was boarding his flight to New York, with Rachel in tow, he checked his phone one more time and saw the last text he would ever receive from Blaine Anderson. "Courage." _

It had been 3 years since that day and it was still impossible to forget.

"Kurt, Where are you?" He heard his step-brother say when he picked up his phone.

"Hi Finn. The plane just landed and I am now heading to Gate 3 to pick up my bags."

"Good, I'll meet you there. Bye, Kurt."'

He reached his designation seeing his tall, Frankenstein-like brother. "How are you little bro? It's been quiet without you around. There's no one to make me warm milk and to listen to all of my complaints." Finn said as he gave Kurt a hug picking him up as he did so.

"Finn, Put me down. I need to grab my bag."

"Okay, little Kurtie."

"I thought we agreed that you wouldn't call me Kurtie ever again."

"No, you agreed, I never did."

"Fine Finn, you can call me that. But I get to call you Finnstein."

"Okay, No Kurtie it is then. Now, Which bag is yours?""It's the designer silver and red one right there." Kurt said as he reached for it.

"Excuse me but you're blocking my way." He turned around to see a dark haired young man straining to reach for his bag.

"Wait, Kurt Hummel; Is that you?"

"Yes, it is. But, Do I know you?"

"We knew each other in High School but back then I didn't like my curls and I didn't have to wear glasses."

"Wait, Blaine."

"Yes, It is. You haven't changed a bit. Have you, Kurt? You still look the same."

"How-um-how have you been, Blaine? It's been so long."

"3 years and 7 months to be exact."

"You remember."

"It's pretty hard to forget. You're hard to forget."

"Oh Blaine, I've missed you."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapter, don't own them.

Note: This was just going to be a one-shot but I can't stop writing. So, please bear with me and it will be done soon. Also, For all the Jessie's Girl readers; That story may also be done soon. I hope it is, I actually have time to work on it. Oh, I love Christmas break!

Chapter 2

December 2015

After they talked and caught up for awhile, Kurt said.

"Excuse me but we've got to be going." Kurt said. "This is my Christmas vacation and I haven't see my dad and Carole in 3 years. So, I am kind of excited."

"I'm sorry to hold you up, Kurt, Finn."

"Believe me, Kurt really doesn't mind. So, What are you doing in Ohio at the airport."

"Same as you, I just came from College and I'm here to be the good child and visit my parents."

"Well, Blaine; it was good catching up with you. Next time, we shouldn't wait that long."

"Yeah, we shou..." Blaine was saying but then his phone rang to interrupt them. "Excuse me but I need to take this. It might be important. Just wait before you go, I would like to get your phone number so we can catch up for real sometime."

"Hello mom. Why are you calling me?" Blaine said and after a few minutes, he hung up.

"Excuse me Kurt, Finn; I've got to be going. My parents are getting a divorce so they don't we around this Christmas."

"So, Where are you going to be then?" Kurt said."I guess, I'll see if any of the old Warblers can put me up." Blaine answered.

"Wait, Blaine. I think you can come over to our house for the break." Finn chimed in.

"Finn, May I talk to you for a minute?" Kurt spoke.

"What are you doing?" Kurt quietly said to Finn.

"He has nowhere to go and it's Christmas."

"Finn, Do you really think I want my ex-boyfriend around for Christmas?"

"I Know, Kurt. But, any idiot can tell that you are miserable. So just maybe having Blaine around will bring back the old Kurt."

"Finn, you're wrong. But fine, let's just call mom and dad to see how they react to the news." Saying that, Kurt got out his new I-phone to dial. "Dad, Finn and I wanted to know if we could bring someone home for the holidays."

"Sure, Who is it though?"

"It's Blaine."

"Blaine as in your old boyfriend. That Blaine."

"Yes, that one. We met him at the airport and Finn invited him over because he had nowhere to be for Christmas."

"He can come over. But, Won't that be awkward for you two?"

"Yes, It will be. But, He shouldn't be alone for Christmas."

"Kurt, you really are your mother's son. She would have done the same thing."

"Thanks dad. I love you. I'll see you when we get there."

"Okay Finnstein, Dad said he could come. So, Let's go tell him." They walked back to where Blaine was standing fiddling with his suitcase.

"Ready to go, Blaine." Finn said.

"Yeah but are you sure about this, Kurt?" Blaine answered.

"I am and our parents agree." Kurt said.

"I will go as long as you promise that this won't be awkward for you. I do not want you uncomfortable in your own home." Blaine spoke up.

"Thank you for caring about my feelings and yes, it will be awkward. But, It's worth it."

"Oh Kurt, you are wonderful."

"Dudes, I hate to interrupt your love fest over here. But, we actually need to be going this time."

"Okay, come on then." Kurt answered as he pulled Blaine along heading to the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I admire Coach Jim Tressel just saying.

Chapter 3

December 2015

After an awkward car ride there with Kurt and Blaine trying but failing to not mention their past and Finn interjecting awkward comments here and there, they finally arrived at the Hummel residence.

2 days later…

It was the Saturday before Christmas and this was the day he always spent with Finn. It had started the first Christmas their parents were married. Finn had needed help with his Christmas shopping and since that was Kurt's area of expertise they had decided to do it together. They would eat lunch, do their shopping, and then come back home to see the lamest holiday movie they had rented from Netflix. He let himself in the house and dropped his bag by the door. It was just about time for them to leave, but the house was silent. He wouldn't be surprised if Finn hadn't gotten up yet. He didn't work at the garage on Saturdays. When he got up to Finn's room, however, his stepbrother wasn't anywhere to be found so he sent a quick text.

To Finn: Where are you? It's almost time to leave.

To Kurt: I'm with Blaine. We're headed back right now. We just decided to catch breakfast.

Kurt sat on the couch and watched a marathon of Project Runway waiting for Finn and Blaine. They walked through the door 15 minutes later.

"About time you got here, Finn. Can we go now?"

"Yes we can, I hope you don't mind that I invited Blaine along with us."

"Sure, he can come along."

They walked through the mall that afternoon with a healthy dose of holiday cheer. So far he had helped Finn pick out a lovely sweater for Carole and a laptop for Burt. It was about time they brought Burt into the 21st century of technology. They had separated from Blaine a while back with Blaine saying that he had his own Christmas shopping to do. Kurt had taken advantage of being in New York City and had done all of his Christmas shopping before he came home. Of course, now he had to get one more present with only three days to go. For once his natural shopping talent was failing him. He and Blaine were in such a precarious place right now he didn't want a gift to say too much or not enough. He was so unsure he was even considering asking Finn for ideas. They were passing the sports memorabilia shop. Unsurprisingly they specialized in Ohio State and that gave Kurt an idea. Finn was more than happy to help him pick out a signed picture of Coach Tressel who he knew Blaine had always admired. He heard his phone ring and went to pick it thinking that it was important.

"Hello?" Kurt said.

"Hi there gorgeous," he heard an old date of his named Simon say.

Simon said, "Hi hot-stuff, miss me yet?"

Kurt's brow furrowed, something was off. He and Simon had ended their careless relationship 6 months ago. Simon was never this bold and he had expected to be asked for a sympathetic ear not to be hit on. He knew Simon was back in his hometown visiting family. His family was homaphobic.

"Simon, are you okay? You don't sound like yourself." Kurt listened for an answer but was instead treated to some kind of rambling discussion of Kurt's ass in jeans and some increasingly graphic ideas about it. Then it dawned on him why sounded so strange.

"Simon, are you drunk?" Kurt couldn't believe this. They'd been out for coffee once that was it.

"Come on, I bet you're a tiger in…" Kurt hit the end button before could finish and deleted the other man's number.

He hadn't heard Blaine come up. "So," Blaine said carefully, "Who is Simon?"

Kurt turned and faced him, a small smile on his lips, "Simon was the last in a string of boring, smarmy, and just plain pathetic guys I went out with while I was trying to get over my ex. He won't be hearing from me anytime soon."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Why is that?"

"Not only is he a jackass when he's drunk but I'm no longer so interested in getting over my ex," Kurt said.

All three of them stopped at the food-court for lunch. Finn and Blaine eating a gross, fattening burger and Kurt settling for a fresh chicken salad.

They headed back home after that. Finn and Blaine went upstairs to play some war game on Finn's xbox.

"Sit down a minute," he heard his dad say.

"So you two are okay?"

"Yes dad, we are. It is awkward since I'm still in love with him.""Kurt, You know I never fully understood why you broke up with him in the first place?"

"I wanted him to be able to go places without a high-school boyfriend holding him back. I regret it so much now."

"So what's the story with you two right now? You seem to be getting closer. Do we need to talk about the house rules again?"

"No we don't need to have that talk again. Once was enough, believe me."

Burt chuckled and said, "Good."

* * *

><p>"Would you still like some help?" Blaine asked. He had headed downstairs to the kitchen only to find Kurt and Carole looking through recipe cards and cookbooks trying to make the final decision on what to make.<p>

"Of course," said Kurt, "it took me months to train you as a proper assistant to the chef cI can't let that go to waste!"

Blaine noticed that Carole was looking between the two of them so he gave her a nervous smile and tilted his head towards Kurt before nodding. Her face lit up and when Kurt turned his back she gave him a thumbs up.

"I was thinking I'd make gingerbread and some of the popcorn balls," Carole said, "Kurt always makes his mom's 3 layer cookies and he wants to make chocolate and coconut bars as well.

"That sounds great!" Blaine didn't care what they made as long as he got to spend time with Kurt.

"I'm glad you think so, you'll be doing the chocolate and coconut bars. Kurt said and handed him a card with the recipe.

He started opening cans and bags and dumping the contents into a big mixing bowl while Kurt set his iPhone in the counter and started a Christmas playlist. It didn't take long they were all singing along. They worked like this for quite a while before Carole left to surprise Burt with lunch at the garage.

They didn't notice when they found themselves face to face in the middle of the kitchen, both of them grinning. Blaine noticed that Kurt had a little smudge of flour on his cheek. It was adorable. He looked Kurt right in the eye, giving the other boy time to pull away as he raised his thumb to wipe away the powder, sucking in a breath at how smooth Kurt's skin was. He couldn't believe he'd almost forgotten how nice it felt against his hand.

"Thanks," Kurt said, holding his gaze and Blaine held his breath while Kurt let his hand come up and rest on Blaine's arm. He tilted his head just a little and hoped Kurt realized how desperately he wanted to kiss him right now. As if Kurt could read Blaine's mind, the taller boy leaned forward and brushed their lips together.

Blaine fought the urge to push Kurt against the counter for more, he had promised to let Kurt take his time. He was thankful then when Kurt deepened the kiss, and he let his hand slide from Kurt's cheek to the back of his neck in encouragement. Blaine could feel his heart pounding in his chest and was pretty sure it was one of the best kisses he'd ever had.

Just when the things were starting to move from sweet to hot Kurt placed one last kiss on his lips and moved away, not dropping his hand from Blaine's arm. Blaine was relieved to see that Kurt was smiling, he knew he certainly was.

Blaine moved his hand from Kurt's neck to his shoulder, "You said earlier that you weren't interested in getting over your ex. Is that still true?""Yes, Blaine. It was true, I know I was the one who broke up with you but you should know that not a day went by where I didn't think of you. I missed you so much every single day of the past 3 and a half years."

"I missed you too, Kurt. I never stopped loving you."

"I still love you too, Blaine. I would like to give us a chance. This time, I know we will last. But only if you can find it in your heart to forgive me for being an idiot.""Of course I will forgive you. I love you."

"Good." Kurt said as they kissed.

* * *

><p>Epilogue: (December, 2022)<p>

"Kurt, Blaine. I am so glad you're here." Burt said as they greeted each other at the Ohio airport. They were visiting Kurt's family for Christmas. Kurt and Blaine had gotten married 5 years before after Blaine had graduated from college at NYU. They had adopted 2 boys and a girl. Darren and Christopher who were 4 years and twins. Their little girl, Elizabeth had just turned 2. Elizabeth was the perfect image of Kurt while Darren and Christopher was a mixture of them both.


End file.
